In recent years, it has been said that owing to the influence of chemical treatment such as hair coloring or physical treatment by blow drying, cuticles on the hair surface peel off or the hair becomes porous by the efflux of lipids from the inside of the hair and as a result, the hair inevitably becomes excessively dry, resistant to finger combing (i.e., easily entangled), untidy and lusterless.
Existing leave-on type hair cosmetic compositions which have been used for providing the hair with smoothness, luster, tidiness, and protecting the hair from excessive drying are, emulsion type products such as hair cream wax containing silicones, wax, higher alcohols, and surfactant, etc. In addition, in order to further improve the effect of providing the hair with smoothness, luster, and tidiness, it has been also known that highly polymerized silicones can be contained in a hair cosmetic composition (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1). However, because the highly polymerized silicones are difficult to be emulsified, it is usually present in an oil type composition such as hair oil that does not contain water. Such composition tends to have a sticky and unfresh feeling and has bad spreadability on the hair. As a result, it cannot easily spread over the whole hair and is not desirable in terms of tidiness of the hair. Meanwhile, in the case of an emulsion type system in which a surfactant is used with water, it is difficult to include the highly polymerized silicones in a sufficient amount, resulting in a problem in tidiness of the hair.
Meanwhile, to achieve the incorporation of liquid oil in a high concentration at an ordinary temperature, a two-layer type formulation with a water layer containing a cationic surfactant or a cationized cellulose and a soluble electrolyte and an oil layer containing a hydrophobic liquid oil has been suggested (for example, see Patent Document No. 2 and Patent Document No. 3). However, such a hair cosmetic composition cannot provide a good finish due to the sticky nature of the oil formulation.    Patent Document No. 1: JP-A-63-183517    Patent Document No. 2: JP-A-63-8319    Patent Document No. 3: JP-A-11-222415